Virtual reality (VR) is becoming more and more pervasive as a way for consumers to interact with content and as a way for content creators to interact with an audience. As the popularity of VR continues to grow, so does its level of intensity and immersion. It is not uncommon for virtual reality scenes (VRS) to cause disorientation in a viewer. The level of disorientation can range from mild discomfort to severe unpleasantness. As a result, disorientation is a concern from both a usability context as well as one of safety. For example, disorientation causes overall user experience to suffer and takes away from a VR experience. Moreover, the potential for user disorientation may restrict what content creators are willing to produce out of concern for preventing potentially disorienting scenes.
Thus, as VR immersiveness and intensity continues to grow, there are advantages to systems and methods that can provide measures to alleviate disorientation and/or discomfort they may cause.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.